The present invention relates generally to precision vises for securely holding small articles for precision machine operations.
Various types of securing devices are currently used for holding small articles during milling, grinding and other machine operations. Generally, the article is held in a large vise using an assortment of blocks of varying dimensions and geometric shape. One disadvantage of this type of holding assembly is that, in operational use, it does not readily accommodate workpieces of varying shapes. Moreover, the prior type of assembly does not readily permit a change in orientation of the article relative to its initial orientation. The selection and assembly of appropriate holding blocks require substantial time and effort. When it is desired to change the orientation of the article, additional time and effort in selecting appropriate holding blocks is often required. Thus, the current known approach is inefficient.